500 milionów Begumy/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział VI | poprzedni=Rozdział V | następny=Rozdział VII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VI. Studnia Albrechta. Pani Bauer, poczciwa kobieta, u której zamieszkał Marceli Bruckman, Szwajcarka rodem, była wdową po górniku, który przed czterema laty zginął w jednym z tych kataklizmów, które życie górnika, zamieniają w bój nieustanny. Fabryka wypłacała jej małą pensyę trzydziestu talarów rocznie; do tego łączył się zarobek, jaki miała, wynajmując pokój umeblowany i płaca, którą mały jej syn Karl przynosił co niedzielę. Karl, chociaż trzynaście lat dopiero liczył, miał w kopalni węgla obowiązek otwierania i zamykania drzwi, którymi przewożono wózki z węglami; był to jeden z tych otworów, koniecznie potrzebnych do wentylacyi galeryi, za ich pomocą bowiem zwracano przeciąg powietrza w pewną określoną stronę. Ponieważ dom, najmowany przez matkę Karla, za nadto był oddalony od studni Albrechta, tak, że chłopiec nie mógł wracać wieczorem do domu swego, powierzono mu przeto w dodatku mały obowiązek nocny w samejże kopalni. Musiał pilnować i dopatrywać sześciu koni w podziemnej ich stajni, podczas kiedy woźnica wychodził na zewnątrz kopalni. Całe zatem prawie życie Karla upływało o pięćset metrów pod powierzchnią ziemi. We dnie stał na straży przy swoich drzwiach; w nocy spał na słomie przy koniach. Dopiero w niedzielę rano wracał do światła dziennego i mógł korzystać z tych darów wszystkich ludzi: ze słońca, błękitnego nieba i macierzyńskiego uśmiechu. Łatwo się domyśleć, że po takim tygodniu, kiedy wychodził ze studni, powierzchowność jego niekoniecznie przypominała eleganta; podobny był raczej do jakiegoś gnoma w państwie czarów, do kominiarza, lub do murzyna papuasa. To też pani Bauer poświęcała zwykle całą godzinę na szorowanie go, z wielką obfitością wody i mydła. Potem wkładała na niego dobre ubranie z zielonego sukna, zrobione z odzienia ojcowskiego niegdyś, a które teraz wydobywała z wielkiej swej sosnowej szafy, i od tej chwili aż do wieczora nie spuszczała oka z syna, który wydawał się jej najpiękniejszym w świecie. Oswobodzony od osadu węgla, który go pokrywał przez cały tydzień, Karl w istocie nie był brzydszym od innych. Jego włosy jasne i jedwabiste, oczy niebieskie, łagodne, dobrze się zgadzały z cerą nadzwyczaj białą; ale figurkę miał za szczupłą na swój wiek. Życie bez słońca czyniło z niego istotę anemiczną jak sałata: gdyby przyrząd do rachowania ciałek krwi wynalazku doktora Sarrasin’a zastosowano do krwi małego górnika, prawdopodobnie znalezionoby w niej zupełnie niedostateczną ilość ciałek krwistych. Co do moralnej strony, było to dziecię milczące, spokojne, flegmatyczne, z odrobiną owej dumy, którą zwykle wyrabia uczucie ciągłego niebezpieczeństwa, przyzwyczajenie do regularnej pracy i zadowolenie z przezwyciężonej trudności. Największem szczęściem dla niego było, kiedy usiadł koło matki, przy dużym stole stojącym na środku sali i przykłuwał do kartonu mnóstwo szkaradnych owadów, które przyniósł był z wnętrza ziemi. Ciepła i równa atmosfera kopalni ma właściwą sobie faunę, mało znaną naturalistom, tak jak wilgotne ściany węgla kamiennego mają swą dziwną florę z zielonawych mchów, nieznanych grzybów i bezkształtnych porostów. Inżynier Maulmühle, lubownik entomologii, zwrócił uwagę swą na to, i obiecał nagrodę pieniężną za każdy nowy okaz, który Karl mu przyniesie. Nagroda ta zachęciła najprzód chłopczyka do pilnego zwiedzenia wszystkich kątów kopalni, ale powoli zrobiła zeń prawdziwego zbieracza. Teraz już na swój własny rachunek wyszukiwał owady. W dodatku, miłość jego nie ograniczała się do pająków i stonóg. W samotności swej zawiązał ścisłe stosunki z dwoma nietoperzami i z wielkim szczurem leśnym. Co większa, utrzymywał on, że te trzy egzemplarze zwierząt były najrozumniejsze i najmilsze stworzenia na świecie; dowcipniejsze nawet od jego koni o sierści jedwabistej i błyszczącym karku, o których jednak mówił zawsze z największem uwielbieniem. Między nimi odznaczał się szczególnie Blair-Athol, dziekan stajni, stary filozof, który przed sześciu laty zeszedł o pięćset metrów poniżej poziomu morza i od tej chwili nie oglądał już więcej światła dziennego. Teraz był prawie ślepym. Ale jak dobrze znał swój podziemny labirynt! Jak umiał zwracać się na prawo, na lewo, ciągnąc swój wózek, i nigdy nie omylił się ani o krok jeden! Jak w porę zatrzymywał się przed drzwiami, zostawiając przestrzeń potrzebną do otworzenia ich! Jak przyjaźnie rżał, rano i wieczór, ściśle pilnując się chwili, w której należał mu się obrok! Ale jak był dobry, jak łaskawy, jak czuły! — Wierz mi, matko, że na prawdę całuje mię pocierając swą głowę o moją twarz, kiedy zbliżam się do niego — mówił Karl. — A jak to wygodnie, że Blair-Athol ma zegar w głowie! Bez niego przez cały tydzień nie wiedzielibyśmy czy jest dzień czy noc, rano czy wieczór! Tak gwarzyło dziecię, a matka Bauer z zachwytem go słuchała. Ona także kochała Blair-Athol’a, dzieląc uczucie syna swego ku niemu, i przez wdzięczność posyłała mu nieraz kawałek cukru. Cóżby nie dała za to, gdyby jej pozwolono odwiedzić tego starego sługę, którego mąż jej znał niegdyś, a zarazem obejrzeć nieszczęsne miejsce, gdzie po wybuchu znaleziono zwłoki biednego Bauera, czarne jak atrament, zwęglone przez ogień gazowy!.. Ale nie wpuszczają kobiet do kopalni węgla, i trzeba było zadowolić się opisami, jakie syn jej roztaczał bezustannie. Ah! znała ona dobrze tę kopalnię, tę wielką czarną dziurę, z której mąż jej nie wrócił więcej. Ileż razy oczekiwała przy tej rozdziawionej paszczy, mającej osiemnaście stóp średnicy, i śledziła wzrokiem wzdłuż obmurowania z kamienia ciosowego, spuszczającą się podwójną klatkę dębową, w której przesuwały się beny, umocowane do liny i zawieszone na stalowych blokach: ileż razy zwiedzała zewnętrzną budowę kopalni, budynek maszyny parowej, izdebkę markiera i resztę! Ile razy grzała się przy silnym zawsze ogniu owego ogromnego kosza żelaznego, przy którym górnicy suszą odzienie swoje, wyszedłszy z otchłani, lub niecierpliwie zapalają swe fajki. Jak bardzo oswojoną była z hałasem i ruchem, panującym przy tej piekielnej bramie! Ileż razy widziała przy pracy robotników, mających rozmaite zadania: jedni odczepiali wagony, naładowane węglem, drudzy gatunkowali węgiel; byli tam pomywacze, mechanicy, palacze i t. d. Nie mogła też widzieć, a jednak widziała dobrze oczami serca to, co się działo, kiedy klatka zniknęła, unosząc garstkę robotników, a między nimi męża jej niegdyś, a teraz jedyne dziecię! Słyszała ich głosy i śmiechy oddalające się, słabnące, wreszcie ginące w głębi. Myślą dążyła za tą klatką, zanurzającą się w czeluść ciasną i prostopadłą, o pięćset, sześćset metrów, cztery razy tyle, co wysokość wielkiej piramidy!.. Widziała ją stojącą u celu i ludzi spiesznie wysiadających z niej na ziemię. Rozsypywali się natychmiast w tem mieście podziemnem; jedni szli na prawo, inni na lewo; ci udawali się do wagonów swoich, tamci, uzbrojeni w drągi okute żelazem, dążyli ku bryłom węgla, na które mieli uderzyć; niektórzy kładli mocne materyały tam, skąd wydobyto skarby węgla; inni wznosili z drzewa rusztowania, na których opierały się galerye niemurowane: naprawiano drogi, kładziono relsy, wznoszono sklepienia. Główna galerya wychodzi ze studni i w kształcie szerokiego bulwaru sięga innej studni, oddalonej o trzy lub cztery kilometry. Stamtąd rozchodzą się w promieniach pod prostymi kątami galerye drugorzędne, a na równoległych liniach galerye trzeciorzędne. Między tymi drogami wznoszą się mury, słupy utworzone z tegoż samego węgla albo ze skały. Wszystko to regularne, szerokie, mocne, czarne. A w tym labiryncie ulic, równych tak pod względem długości jak szerokości, cała armia górników, na wpół nagich, poruszała się, rozmawiała, pracowała przy świetle swoich lamp bezpieczeństwa. Oto obraz, który pani Bauer przedstawia sobie często, samotnie dumając przy ogniu. W tych krzyżujących się galeryach widziała jedną szczególnie, jedną, którą znała lepiej niż inne, tą, której drzwi jej mały Karl otwierał i zamykał. Wieczorem ci, co pracowali we dnie, wracali na powierzchnię ziemi, a miejsca ich zajmowali inni. Ale jej chłopiec, jej syn, nie siadał z powrotem do klatki. Szedł do stajni, do swego kochanego Blair-Athol’a, dawał mu jego wieczerzę z owsa i siana złożoną; potem z kolei sam jadł swój skromny zimny obiad, który mu z góry spuszczano, bawił się chwilę ze swoim wielkim szczurem, nieruchomie siedzącym u nóg jego, i ze swymi dwoma nietoperzami, co latały koło niego, wreszcie zasypiał na podściółce ze słomy. Jak dobrze wiedziała o tem wszystkiem pani Bauer, i jak doskonale z kilku słówek Karla domyślała się wszystkich szczegółów! — Wiesz, matko, co mi wczoraj powiedział inżynier Maulmühle? Powiedział, że jeżeli dobrze odpowiem na wszystkie jego pytania z arytmetyki, które mi zada wkrótce, to weźmie mnie do trzymaniu mierniczego łańcucha, jak będzie z busolą zdejmował plany kopalni. Mają podobno przebić galeryę, dla połączenia studni Albrechta ze studnią Webera. Niełatwą będzie miał pan inżynier robotę, chcąc trafić jak się należy! — Doprawdy! — zawołała pani Bauer zachwycona — pall inżynier Maulmühle tak powiedział? I wyobrażała już sobie syna swego, trzymającego łańcuch wzdłuż galeryi, podczas kiedy inżynier, z książeczką notatek w ręku, kreślił w niej cyfry i z okiem utkwionem w busoli wskazywał, w jakim kierunku ma się przebić nowa droga. — Na nieszczęście, nie mam nikogo, coby mi wytłumaczył to, czego nie rozumiem w mojej arytmetyce, i boję się bardzo, żebym nie odpowiedział źle! Tutaj Marceli, który milcząc palił fajkę przy ogniu, do czego miał prawo jako lokator domu, wmięszał się do rozmowy, mówiąc do dziecka: — Może ja będę mógł objaśnić ci to, czego nie rozumiesz? — Wy? — zapytała pani Bauer z pewnem niedowierzaniem. — Bez wątpienia — odrzekł Marceli. — Myślisz pani, że niczego się nie uczę na lekcyach wieczornych, na które chodzę codziennie po wieczerzy? Nauczyciel bardzo kontent ze mnie i mówi, że mógłbym być jego pomocnikiem! To powiedziawszy, Marceli udał się do swego pokoju po zeszyt białego papieru, potem usiadł przy chłopcu, zapytał czego ten nie pojmuje w zadaniu swojem, i objaśnił je tak dokładnie, tak przystępnie, że Karl zachwycony, nie widział już żadnej trudności w tem, czego z początku wcale nie rozumiał. Od dnia tego pani Bauerowa większe miała poszanowanie dla lokatora swojego, a Marceli polubił małego kolegę. Zresztą on sam był bardzo przykładnym robotnikiem i wkrótce postąpił najprzód do drugiej, a potem do pierwsze] klasy. Co rano o godzinie siódmej był u bramy O. Co wieczór po wieczerzy uczęszczał na kursa, wykładane przez inżyniera Grubnera. Z równym zapałem pracował nad geometryą , algebrą, rysunkiem figur i maszyn; postępy jego w naukach tak były szybkie, że wzbudziły żywe podziwienie w profesorze. W dwa miesiące po wstąpieniu swojem do fabryki Schultze’go, uważany był za najzdolniejszego robotnika nietylko w wydziale O, ale w całem Stalowem mieście. Bezpośredni naczelnik jego w kwartalnym raporcie swoim taką o nim uczynił wzmiankę: — Schwartz (Johann), 26 lat, robotnik-giser pierwszej klasy. Muszę zwrócić uwagę centralnej administracyi na tego człowieka prawdziwie »wyższego« tak pod względem wiadomości teoretycznych jak praktycznej biegłości, jakoteż wybitnej zdolności do wynalazków«. Trzeba było jednak szczególnej okoliczności, by główny zarząd zwrócił uwagę swą na Marcelego. Okoliczność ta przytrafiła się wkrótce, tak jak zwykle bywa prędzej lub później; na nieszczęście, stało się to z powodów bardzo tragicznych. Jednej niedzieli rano Marceli zdziwiony, że mimo godziny dziesiątej, jego mały przyjaciel Karl nie pokazał się dotąd, zeszedł do pani Bauerowej, pytając czy wiedziała jaka jest przyczyna tego opóźnienia. Znalazł ją bardzo niespokojną z tego powodu. Karl powinien był być w domu od dwóch godzin przynajmniej. Widząc jej niepokój, Marceli oznajmił, że pójdzie dowiedzieć się o niego i udał się w stronę studni Albrechta. W drodze spotkał kilku górników i pytał ich, czy nie widzieli chłopca; otrzymawszy od nich przeczącą odpowiedź i zamieniwszy z nimi owe Glück auf! »szczęśliwego wyjścia«, którem górnicy niemieccy pozdrawiają się wzajemnie, Marceli szedł dalej. Koło godziny jedenastej był u studni Albrechta. Tu nie było teraz ani tłumu ani ruchu zwykłego w ciągu tygodnia. Tylko jedna z młodych »modystek«, — przezwisko, którem górnicy mianowali robotnice przeznaczone do gatunkowania węgla — gawędziła z markierem, bo ten, nawet w niedzielę, musiał z obowiązku swego czuwać przy paszczy studni. — Czy widzieliście wychodzącego małego Karla Bauer’a, numer 41.902? — zapytał Marceli urzędnika. Ten popatrzał na listę swoją i potrząsł głową. — Czy kopalnia ma inne wyjście? — Nie, to jedno jest — odpowiedział markier. — Nowe, które mają zrobić w stronie północnej, niedokończone jeszcze. — A więc chłopiec jest na dole? — Naturalnie; w istocie, to rzecz dziwna, bo w niedzielę tylko pięciu jedynie strażników musi tam pozostawać. — Czy mogę zejść, by się dowiedzieć? — Nie bez pozwolenia jednak. — Może się stał jaki wypadek — odpowiedziała modystka. — W niedzielę nie może być wypadku. — Ależ przecie — rzekł Marceli — muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje z dzieckiem. — Proszę udać się do nadzorcy maszyny, w tem biurze... jeżeli jest tam jeszcze... Nadzorca, w świątecznem ubraniu, ze sztywnym, jak róg kołnierzem u koszuli, spóźnił się, na szczęście, nad rachunkami swymi. A że był człowiekiem inteligentnym i ludzkim, więc też natychmiast podzielił obawy Marcelego. — Zobaczymy, co się stało — rzekł. I rozkazawszy dyżurnemu mechanikowi, by stanął u liny, miał już spuścić się do kopalni z młodym robotnikiem, gdy ten zapytał: — Czy nie macie przyrządów Galiberta? mogą być potrzebne... — Masz słuszność. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się dzieje w głębi dziury. Nadzorca wyjął z szafy dwa rezerwoary z cynku, kształtem swoim przypominające owe naczynia, które kupcy »coco« noszą w Paryżu na plecach. Są to skrzynie dla ścieśnionego powietrza; łączą się z ustami za pośrednictwem dwóch rur kauczukowych, zakończonych rogową główką, którą wkłada się do ust. Napełniają się one powietrzem za pomocą szczególnych miechów, tak zrobionych, że mogą się wypróżniać zupełnie. Ścisnąwszy nos drewnianemi szczypcami i zaopatrzywszy się takim sposobem w pewną ilość powietrza, można bezpiecznie zapuszczać się w atmosferę najmniej stosowną do oddychania. Skończywszy przygotowania, nadzorca i Marceli uczepili się, lina pomknęła, i zaczęli spuszczać się. Tak zstępując w głąb ziemi, rozmawiali z sobą przy świetle dwóch małych lamp elektrycznych. — Jak na człowieka nienależącego do rzemiosła, można powiedzieć, że mi dmuchasz w palce — mówił nadzorca. — Widziałem takich, co nie mogli odważyć się spuścić, albo jak króliki skuleni siedzieli w klatce. — Doprawdy? — odrzekł Marceli. — Mnie to zupełnie obojętne. Prawda, że dwa czy trzy razy już spuszczałem się do kopalni. Dosięgnięto wkrótce dna studni. Strażnik znajdujący się na placyku, gdzie klatka stanęła, nie umiał nic powiedzieć o Karlu. Udano się do stajni. Tam konie były same i zdawały się nawet bardzo być znudzone. Należało tak wnosić przynajmniej z radosnego rżenia Blair-Athol’a, którem pozdrowił trzy ludzkie postacie. Na gwoździu wisiał worek Karla, a w kącie obok zgrzebła leżała jego książka arytmetyczna. Marceli zwrócił zaraz uwagę na to, że latarni jego brakowało, co nowym było dowodem, iż dziecko musiało być w kopalni. — Może spotkał go wypadek jaki przy obalaniu się ściany — rzekł nadzorca — ale to nie bardzo prawdopodobne! Cóżby robił w niedzielę w galeryach, gdzie dobywają węgiel? — Oh! może zanim wyszedł, szukał tam owadów — odpowiedział strażnik. — To prawdziwa namiętność u niego. Chłopiec od stajni, który w tej chwili nadszedł, potwierdził to przypuszczenie. Widział Karla, jak ten wychodził przed siódmą godziną z latarnią. Nie pozostawało zatem nic więcej, jak rozpocząć prawidłowe poszukiwania. Za pomocą gwizdawki przywołano innych strażników; na wielkim planie kopalni podzielono się pracą, i wszyscy, zaopatrzywszy się w lampy, rozpoczęli przegląd galeryi drugo i trzeciorzędnych, stosownie do tego, jak co komu przeznaczono. W dwie godziny zwiedzono wszystkie części kopalni, i wszyscy szukający znowu wrócili na placyk. Nigdzie nie znaleziono najmniejszego śladu zawalenia się ściany, ale też nigdzie żadnego śladu Karla. Nadzorca może pod wpływem wzmagającego się apetytu, przychylał się do mniemania, że chłopiec mógł przejść niespostrzeżony i teraz znajdował się po prostu w domu; ale Marceli przekonany, że tak nie było, nastawał, by szukać go jeszcze w kopalni. — Co to jest? — zapytał, wskazując na planie kropkowane miejsce, które obok szczegółów wyraźnie określonych podobnem było do owych terrae ignotae, które geografowie znaczą na krańcach lądów arktycznych. — Jest to pas, który porzucono tymczasowo, dla zwężonego w nim pokładu węgla — odpowiedział nadzorca. — Jest opuszczony pas?.. To tam trzeba szukać! — rzekł Marceli ze stanowczością, której inni ulegli. Dostali się wkrótce do otworu galeryi, których lepkie i spleśniałe ściany okazywały, że opuszczono je od lat kilku. Przez czas jakiś szli po nich, nie spostrzegając nic podejrzanego, kiedy Marceli zatrzymując idących, rzekł: — Czy nie doznajecie pewnej ociężałości i bólu głowy? — Tak jest! — odpowiedzieli towarzysze jego. Co do mnie, czuję się na w pół odurzonym. Musi tu być z pewnością dwutlenek węgla!.. Czy mogę zapalić zapałkę? — spytał nadzorcę. — Możesz, mój chłopcze, rób jak chcesz. Marceli wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełko fajkarza, potarł o nie zapałkę i, pochyliwszy się, zbliżył mały płomień jej ku ziemi. Zgasła natychmiast. — Byłem tego pewny... — rzekł. — Gaz, cięższy od powietrza, trzyma się przy samej ziemi... Nie można tu pozostawać; mówię o tych, którzy nie mają przyrządu Galiberta. A my z panem nadzorcą, jeżeli się zgadza, będziemy dalej, szukali. Kiedy przystano na to, Marceli i nadzorca, wziąwszy każdy z nich w zęby koniec rurki od skrzyni swej z powietrzem i zatknąwszy kleszczyki na nozdrza, zagłębili się w szereg starych galeryi. W kwadrans później wyszli z nich dla odnowienia powietrza w rezerwoarach, co zrobiwszy, szli dalej znowuż. Za trzecim razem, usiłowania ich zostały uwieńczone. Zdala, w ciemności, dostrzegli małe niebieskawe światełko lampy elektrycznej. Pobiegli w tę stronę... U stóp muru wilgotnego leżał nieruchomy i zimny już biedny mały Karl. Sine usta jego, twarz nalana, puls niemy i cała postawa wyraźnie mówiły, co się z nim stało. Chciał podnieść coś z ziemi, nachylił się i dosłownie utonął w gazie dwutlenku węgla. Nic nie zdołało przywołać go do życia. Śmierć zaszła już od czterech czy pięciu godzin. Nazajutrz wieczorem, nowy cmentarz Stahlstadtu miał o jeden grób więcej, a biedna pani Bauer została wdową po dziecku, tak jak była już wdową po mężu.